Love and Betrayal
by Punk Knut
Summary: ChristinaLee Potter is a 16 year old pure blood Gryffindor, She's the cousin of James Potter and has her eyes set on one of his bestfriends, little does she know that two boys are attracted to her. Which one will she choose? you'll have to read to find o
1. Truth or Dare

**Love and Betrayal: Chapter One**  
  
---  
  
**Summary:** Christina-Lee Potter is a 16-year-old pure blood Gryffindor, She's the cousin on James Potter, and she has her eyes set one of his best friends. Little does she know that two boys like her, which one will she chose?  
  
**_(Thoughts in brackets. Please don't hate if I get something's wrong I'm not very good with the marauder time period).  
_**  
--  
  
**Chapter one: Truth or Dare.**  
  
--  
  
'Miss Potter, will you please pay attention, this is the last time I'm going to ask you,' McGonagall snapped as I gazed out the window.  
  
(Last period on Friday is always the most boring why did she choose it? Hold on I better pay attention or I'll get a detention, which wouldn't be so bad because I could be almost alone with Sirius, if it wasn't for my stupid cousin who always seemed to be around.)  
  
I turned back to the front of the class and pretended to be paying attention to whatever McGonagall was saying.  
  
Sirius glanced in my direction. My knees went weak. (Oh my god, Sirius Black is smiling at me), I smiled back.  
  
(Why can't I just tell him I love him) another voice sounded in my head. (Because if you do and he doesn't love you, you'll look like a ditz and he'll hate you forever) The other voice was back, (good point, let's just stick to flirting.)  
  
The bell rang. 'Class dismissed,' McGonagall called. 'Oh, and I'd like to remind you all of the ball that will be coming up next month, and I will again remind you that permission slips must be handed in, if you haven't posted one to your parents yet I should think you'll be doing it soon.'  
  
I packed up my books and hurried to catch up with Lily. 'Lily,' I called, 'Lily.' Lily slowed and turned to see me running up to her.  
  
'Hey, Chris, what's up?'  
  
'So did you hear about the ball? Are you going?'  
  
Lily bowed her head. 'I don't want to go alone.'  
  
'Lily, hello, what about a certain cousin of mine, you know the one who's had a crush on you since the start of time,' Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
'We weren't even alive at the start of time.'  
  
'Does it really matter, he's liked you that long,' I mock rolled my eyes at her (she so hates it when I do this).  
  
'Stop that, I do not look like that,' She hit me softly on the arm.  
  
'Yeah riiiight,' I rolled my eyes again. 'Well anyway I've gotta meet Remus in the library, knowing him he's already there,' I waved and set off at a run.  
  
As always Remus had beaten me to the library. (How does he do this, I bet it's that stupid map). I entered the library; Remus looked up a sat down.  
  
'Alright, cough 'em up,' He said holding out his hand. (I'm so gunna run out of chocolate frogs) I handed over three chocolate frogs.  
  
'You are the biggest chocolate freak.'  
  
'Hey, you made the bet,' he said shoving the chocolate in his mouth. (So doesn't mean he has to take all my chocolate frogs, stupid bet.)  
  
'Yeah, but you've got that stupid map, you know all the short cuts. Why won't you show me, huh?' I made a pout-y face.  
  
'Oh, you're so cute when you look like that,' Remus joked and squished my cheeks.  
  
'Whatever, so what's doing today?'  
  
'Excuse me,' Remus turned to me.  
  
'I said what's doing?'  
  
'If I may correct your English madam, I think you meant to say 'what are we doing today?' am I correct?'  
  
I punched him on the arm. 'You are the hugest smart ass.'  
  
'Oh, you love it,' he said poking his tongue at me. I poked mine back.  
  
(If I didn't know better I'd say Remus was flirting with me, no way this is Remus. He tells me all his secrets, were just best friends.)  
  
'So, what are we doing today?' I asked sweetly.  
  
'Well, I don't know, what subject did you pay less attention to this week?'  
  
'Hmmm...?' I put a finger on my head pretending to think. 'All.'  
  
Remus laughed. 'Imagine your grades if I wasn't here to tutor you,' Remus teased.  
  
'Hey, I pull of good marks at the end of the year, is case you forgot I just two OWL's less than you last year,' I debated.  
  
'Fine, whatever, but I still stand by what I say, imagine if I wasn't here to tutor you.'  
  
'Well then, master tutor, what shall you tutor me in today?' I got up and bowed.  
  
We got some stares from other people in the library. 'Sit down, you are so embarrassing,' Remus said.  
  
'Oh, you love it,' I teased.  
  
'Okay, let's get started, I take it you were paying less attention in Transfiguration as McGonagall yelled at you... what was it? Twenty-three times by my count, but James has twenty-five,' He smiled sweetly.  
  
'You're the boss, you what was old McGonagall going on about today?'  
  
'You mean you didn't even take notes?'  
  
'What's the point? You do,' Remus gave me a "Don't-sponge-off-me-bitch" kinda look and then pulled out his notes.  
  
'Well, first of all, she was showing us how to transfigure and change five rocks at the same time.'  
  
'And what are we transfiguring them into?' I asked my bored expression back on.  
  
'Doves,' he pulled a few rocks he'd knocked off from McGonagall's desk onto the table. 'I'll show you with one,' He pulled out his wand and muttered something softly so no one could hear and the rocks changed into doves and he quickly changed them back.  
  
'Now, you try.'  
  
He showed me exactly what to do and how to say the words and straight away I changed them.  
  
I smiled sweetly and he a little shocked.  
  
'How is it that every time we have to learn something new you get it straight away?'  
  
I shrugged. 'But you see, Remus, there's this thing they have called talent and I'm just oozing with it,' I teased and he returned with a smile.  
  
'Sorry, Miss. Perfect, but you see unlike you, my talent does not ooze it radiates,' I laughed.  
  
'And I thought I was in denial,' we both laughed and continued to study his transfiguration notes.  
  
--  
  
SIRIUS' POV!!  
  
--  
  
'James, I'm bored,' I laid across my armchair and watched James show off in front of around fifteen Gryffindor girls with his stupid snitch. 'Mate, give it a rest,' I tried to ignore Peter, who was looking just as amazed as all the girls.  
  
James shooed away all the girls and sat down in an armchair. 'So, what do you want to do?'  
  
'I don't know, I'm just bored.'  
  
'Well, what about you, Peter?' He turned to Peter.  
  
'I'm kinda hungry,' He patted his stomach.  
  
'You're always hungry,' I said getting up. 'But then again we are growing boys and a few butter beers and some éclairs wouldn't be too bad,' I turned to the other two, whom nodded and got up.  
  
'What about Moony?' James asked.  
  
'He's too busy "studying" with Chris to want to come, he so has it in for her,' I laughed.  
  
'Okay, I don't really want to think about my best friends crush on my completely not attractive cousin,' James said heading out the portrait hole.  
  
'What are you talking about, man? She's way hott,' I said following him. James put his hands over his ears and hummed loudly.  
  
'Geez man, I know she's your cousin but she still is MAJOR FINE,' I added just as James took his hands off his ears.  
  
'That's like saying Bella or Narcissa are hott, see it's just disturbing,' He said pointing to the look on my face.  
  
We walked down to the kitchens.  
  
--  
  
CHRISTINA-LEE'S POV!!  
  
--  
  
Her stomach rumbled. It was at least another hour before dinner. She looked up at Remus who had heard her stomach rumble.  
  
'Hungry are we?'  
  
'Well, unless there's been a baby or something yelling inside of me, yeah.'  
  
'Well, let's go get you some food, I think we can finish this later on tonight,' we packed up our quills and parchment and set off for the kitchens.  
  
We always went to the kitchens during study time.  
  
-  
  
We entered the kitchen and were almost immediately surrounded by elves. They all curtsied or bowed.  
  
'How may we help you, sir and madam?' said one.  
  
'Just a tad hungry, do you have anything lying around?' Remus asked.  
  
They house elves all set off in different directions and came back a few minutes later carried a medium sized bag full of cakes and other sweets, another group of house elves pushed about 10 bottles of butter beer into my hands.  
  
'Thanks,' I said and we turned to leave. At this moment Sirius, James and Peter turned up.  
  
'What are you doing here?' James said.  
  
I repeated the exact same thing.  
  
(Oh gosh, Sirius is here; oh he's so cute.)  
  
'Well, isn't it obvious we're all here for food,' Remus said. 'Well see ya's,' and we left.  
  
'You know what?'  
  
'What?' Remus said as I pushed the bottles of butter beer into my book bag.  
  
'I'm beginning to get a little annoyed with James. I think he hates the fact that we always hang out.'  
  
Remus shook his head. 'No way, He'd say something. I'll talk to him alright, plus as long as you bring Lily along he does care if you're their or not,' he adjusted the bag on his shoulder.  
  
'Yeah, well I hate that he's always gotta be the center of attention. I mean, geez, he's so big headed, I reckon if you got a dart and threw it at his head all you would find is air,' Remus and I laughed.  
  
'Now, you've gotta give the guy some slack, remember this holidays when you almost fell off your broom, James saved you.'  
  
'Yeah, but he jinxed my broom in the first place. I wish Mum and Dad would stop work for at least two seconds just come and see me, and then maybe I wouldn't have had to spend all summer at his house.'  
  
'Oh, didn't you like seeing Sirius and Me?' He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
'Purr lease, we had to put charms on the door to keep you two out, I'm surprised you don't live there already,' we laughed again and then arrived at Gryffindor tower.  
  
Remus gave the password and we hurried up to his dormitory.  
  
We dropped all the food and drink on his bed and began to eat. I was so hungry by now.  
  
'So, 'id ya 'ere 'bout da dance?' I asked through a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
Remus nodded and took a sip of butter beer.  
  
'So, are ya taking anyone?' I swallowed the chocolate.  
  
(I must look like the biggest pig; I hope Sirius doesn't come in.)  
  
'Haven't even thought about it, what about you have you been asked yet?'  
  
I shook my head. (No, Sirius hasn't asked me yet.)  
  
'So wanna get back to transfiguration now?'  
  
'I s'pose so, you take all the fun out of Friday, did ya know that?'  
  
Remus nodded, still smiling. 'Tomorrow, I promise you can do absolutely nothing.'  
  
'Goodie, ok lets get started,' I placed my bored face back on and sat down next to Remus as he started explaining another boring thing I was supposed to be listening to. (Oh his hair smells so yummy. Ok now let's concentrate on transfiguration.)  
  
We'd been studying for about five minutes when Sirius, James, and Peter burst into the room.  
  
'That was so funny Prongs,' Sirius said laughing and falling on his bed.  
  
'Hey, guys what's so funny?' I asked looking up from the book.  
  
'Oh, you should have seen it, what Prongs did to Snivellus. It was so funny,' Sirius said holding his stomach. (Even when he's laughing he's cute.)  
  
'What he do?' Remus asked looking up too.  
  
'Snivellus was greasing up our Gryffindor corridors and we saw him picking on Lily, so Prongs here pull out his wand and we stuck him upside down on the wall, you should have seen his face, it was so funny,' Sirius said, repeating himself, and laughed again.  
  
Peter and James shared a laugh too, I looked at Remus and then we both broke into laughter.  
  
'So where's Lily?' I asked finally.  
  
'Oh, she's just getting something from her room, she'll be here soon,' James said.  
  
And with that Lily appeared at the door.  
  
'Hey, Lils, what's that in your hand?' I pointed to the bag in her hand.  
  
'Well, I've had a great idea,' I looked at her curiously.  
  
'Which is?' Remus asked eyeing the bag.  
  
'We're all going swimming,' she announced loudly.  
  
'How? You don't mean the lake, do you?' I said.  
  
'No, in the prefect's bathroom. Right after dinner ok, so get your stuff ready. Oh and Chris put this on,' She passed me a skimpy pink and white colored bikini.  
  
'Now?'  
  
'Yeah now, I've already got mine under my robes,' she pulled the top of a bikini strap out the top of her robes.  
  
I nodded and went into the boy's bathroom to change.  
  
I came back out and fixed my robes. 'Got it on?' Lily asked.  
  
I pulled the bikini the same as she did to show and dropped my bag that now contained my books, quills and under garments.  
  
'Well, we still have about half an hour before dinner so what we gunna do?' James asked sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed. I sat back down on Remus' bed, which was right next to Sirius'.  
  
'Dunno,' I said.  
  
'Lily, you think of something, you're the smart one here,' Sirius said. Remus opened his mouth to say something. 'Yes, Moony, you're smart too.'  
  
Remus closed his mouth and relaxed. I nudged him and giggled.  
  
'I don't know, James, what about you?' Lily said turning to James.  
  
(They so dig each other, why don't they go for it. Oh, look at Sirius' hair; gosh he's looking at me. Stop staring at him, NOW!' I turned away from staring at Sirius.  
  
'Well, I don't care, let's do whatever,' James said, he was staring at Lily. She turned to him and he turned away blushing.  
  
I giggled. 'What you laughing about?' Remus asked. I pointed to James and Lily and Remus smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
James glared at me and I just continued to giggle.  
  
We continued to talk about nothing for the next thirty minutes and finally Remus looked at his watch and announced it was time for dinner. We all walked down to dinner in silence, if don't count Peter's stomach continually rumbling, then it was silence.  
  
We passed the wall, which was once extremely greasified by a certain Slytherin.  
  
We reached the Great Hall, the smell reached our noses and Peter and Sirius had taken off for the table at a run, the rest of us merely walked shaking our heads at the other two.  
  
Everyone finished early, even Peter, which was strange, and then we set off for Gryffindor tower.  
  
The boys quickly changed into their boardies and met Lily and I back in the common room. We left the common room and the boys brought their - STUPID - map. (I really hate that map but if I get us to the bathroom without getting detention then it's an okay.)  
  
James pulled out his wand and muttered 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,' and the map as it always did filled with ink and mapped out Hogwarts. She saw the six dots that were labeled with our names. There were no names on our path to the prefect bathroom, well expect ours.  
  
We reached the bathroom with no trouble and Lily gave the password. We quickly entered and Lily bolted the door.  
  
We placed our things by the wall and de-robed. Lily was wearing a baby blue bikini that was exactly the same as mine, except the color of course.  
  
'Damn, Lily, Chris, now why you gotta walk around this bathroom looking like that,' Sirius said, eyeing Lily and I.  
  
'You don't like?' I said in a flirty voice.  
  
'I didn't say that,' Sirius flirted back.  
  
James and peter finished filling the pool with just warm water and then came back to stand with us.  
  
'Alright, let's get in,' James said. 'Come on Lil, you first,' he picked her up.  
  
'James Potter, you put me down right now,' she yelled. We all laughed, except Lily, and watched Lily being thrown into the water.  
  
Her head popped back up and she pulled a now hysterical James into the water by his leg.  
  
They were both in a splashing fight now. 'That looks like fun,' Sirius said picking me up.  
  
'No, Sirius, don't,' I yelled. He chucked me in. I popped my head out of the water and looked angrily at Remus and Sirius who were laughing hysterically, just like they had to Lily. 'This means war,' I muttered under my breath.  
  
Remus and Sirius watched Peter jump into the water. (This is my chance.) I got out of the water quickly and stepped behind Remus and Sirius.  
  
They were both looking into the water. 'Hey, where'd Chris go?' they said together.  
  
'Looking for someone boys?' I said and I pushed them both in the water.  
  
James, Lily, Peter, and I laughed as Sirius and Remus fell into the water screaming like girls. They both popped back up and blushed.  
  
'Oh, it wasn't that scary was it?' I mocked.  
  
They both got evil grins on their faces and began splashing me.  
  
I jumped bombed into the water, which sent a splash of water over their heads.  
  
'That's it, let's get her. So if water won't work, let's do the next best thing,' Remus said.  
  
'And what is that my dear buddy?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Let's tickle her.'  
  
'Noooooooo!' I back away from them. (Remus knows now ticklish I am.)  
  
The advanced and then got me. I screamed with laughter. 'Remus, Sirius, stop it,' I yelled through fits of giggles.  
  
'We will, but you have to surrender,' Sirius said laughing.  
  
'NEVER!' I yelled playfully and I broke free of their tickling.  
  
I swam and hid behind Peter.  
  
'I'm not getting in this,' Peter said moving because he knew the boys would do something to him.  
  
'No, Peter, wait, fuck...' they reached me. They began tickling again. 'Ok, Ok, I give in.'  
  
'You gotta say you surrender,' Remus said laughing.  
  
'Fine, I surrender, just stop tickling me,' I pushed with hands off and swam back a bit, trying to catch my breath.  
  
I caught my breath and turned to Remus. 'I'm so going to get you,' I jumped at his bare chest and knocked him under water.  
  
He got me in a bear lock and I couldn't move.  
  
'That is so not fair, you're a boy,' I said trying to break free.  
  
'Nice you noticed,' Remus tightened his grip. I looked toward Lily and mouthed, "Help me".  
  
She came to my rescue, she tickled Remus, and he let me go. Then he turned to tickle her. I jumped at Sirius, who was about to get Lily. He grabbed me around the middle and flung me over his shoulder. I landed in the water and came back up giggling.  
  
He turned to do it again, but Lily had broken free of Remus and together we both dunked him under the water.  
  
Lily and I swum to the edge breathing hard. I lifted myself up so that only the bottoms of my legs were in the water and Lily did the same.  
  
'Ok, let's call a truce,' Sirius said, after recovering from all the water he swallowed.  
  
'Okay,' I said and we shook hands. He hoisted himself up next to me. (Oh my god, Sirius is right next to me; I think I'm gunna faint.) I actually did fall back a bit and Sirius caught me.  
  
'You ok?' He asked, concerned.  
  
I nodded. 'Too much water,' and he kept his arm around me just incase I was gunna fall back again.  
  
(Oh my god, Sirius has his arm around me.) Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at me.  
  
(Oh god he's smile is so cute.)  
  
Everyone swam over to the edge now. 'Hey, so did everyone hear about the dance?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Yeah, Chris and I were talking about it just before, right Chris?' Remus said.  
  
I nodded. 'Yeah, we were.'  
  
'So, is two special people I know gunna hook up,' Sirius looked straight at Lily and James. They both blushed and turned to look in the opposite direction. 'Alright, I'll take that as a yes, what about you Chris? Have you been asked yet?'  
  
I shook my head. 'Mr. lucky hasn't made his move yet,' Sirius laughed.  
  
'Mr. Lucky?'  
  
'Yeah the damn lucky guy that I actually say yes to,' I elbowed him in the ribs lightly.  
  
Sirius pretended it hurt and fell over side ways.  
  
'Quick, if we're lucky we can cut all his hair off before he wakes up,' Remus said joking.  
  
Sirius snapped back up and put a hand on his hair. We all laughed.  
  
'Oh, you know, we'd never cut of ALL your hair,' I said ruffling it, 'Just most of it.'  
  
'You're gunna get for that,' He said fixing his hair. He grabbed me around the middle and pushed me in the water; I got hold of his arm and dragged him in too. It was probably really funny to see as we fell into the water trying to make the other land first.  
  
I won. Sirius fell through the water first me right on top of him. I heard the slap of the water on his bare back. (Ouch painful.)  
  
We both popped our heads out the top. I poked me tongue out at Sirius; he did the same back. It seemed like nothing else around us existed, it was only he and I. Then I saw him move closer. His arms were still around me like they were when we fell, he moved his head closer, and our lips met. (Oh my god, Sirius the biggest hunk ever is touching me, oh my god now he's kissing me, oh my god.)  
  
At this point me brain seemed to melt. He was kissing me and that was the only thing in the world.  
  
His arms tightened and his kiss grew more passionate, my arms that had once been trying to push him off me were now trying to bind him closer. We seemed like one and then it was broken.  
  
'Hem... hem...' James coughed. Sirius and I broke apart. I blushed and looked down.  
  
Sirius merely had a huge grin on him face.  
  
I turned to see everyone's eyes wide and mouths open. Actually James' was more fish-like and was opening and closing and Lily had more of a smile on. Peter and Remus however looked as though they had just detached their jaws and were attempting to drink the entire pool in one gulp.  
  
'Well, didn't see that coming did we?' James said and everyone else shook his or her heads.  
  
I turned to Sirius and a smile broke out on my face. He smiled back at me. No one spoke; the only noise was the occasional slap of water of the side of the pool.  
  
(What just happened? Can anybody tell me? Anyone, anyone? Looks like not.)  
  
'So - um - let's get back to swimming them, ok gang?' Lily was trying to make things go back to normal.  
  
'Yeah let's,' said James and he turned to Remus. 'So did anything interesting happen today?' I knew straight away that James wished he hadn't said that.  
  
'I'm actually not in the mood anymore for swimming,' Remus said getting out of the pool.  
  
'Yeah me too,' I said following.  
  
Everyone else shrugged and decided they'd had enough as well.  
  
We all quickly dried and re-robed then hurried back to Gryffindor Tower. It was of course as I had expected, empty.  
  
'Hey, since its Friday do you girls maybe wanna come up for a bit,' James suggested, his eyes wander over to Lily.  
  
Lily turned to me. 'What you say, Chris?'  
  
James turned to me; his eyes were begging me to say yes. I shrugged. 'Why not. But let's get changed first okay, Lil,' Lily nodded and we ran up to our dormitory giggling.  
  
I changed into a pink tank top and a pair of hot pink butterfly covered track pants.  
  
Lily's were practically the same only in black and her pants had flowers on them. We grabbed our favorite teddies and ran back to the boys' room. I hugged my teddy named Angel; my mother had given it to me for my 10th birthday.  
  
Lily knocked on the door and Peter answered. 'They wanna make sure the room looks perfect,' Peter whispered and we both giggled. (Perfect, we've seen the room a thousand times.)  
  
Finally James appeared at the door. 'Ladies,' he said stepping back so they could enter. I noticed straight away that the room did seem cleaner, actually a lot cleaner.  
  
'Wow, I never knew you guys had a floor in this room,' I teased and Lily giggled.  
  
'Well, it would be cleaner if Padfoot and Prongs cleaned up their things once and a while,' Remus said.  
  
'Let me guess they made you clean it all, right?' I sat on the end of Remus' bed, as usual. Remus nodded.  
  
'Like I was a slave boy,' he said wiping a fake tear from his eye, again. I ruffled his hair in fake sympathy.  
  
'What are you talking about? We only made you do it because you're better at housework charms than us,' Sirius said.  
  
'Well, next time I won't help if you're going to be so ungrateful,' Remus snapped.  
  
'Oh, I'm so sorry master, please forgive him. He is merely a peasant in your wonderful eyes and you are our god,' James knelt down in front of Remus and laid his head down.  
  
'Damn right,' Remus said and Lily and I cracked up. James stood up and sat down on his bed, Lily took a seat on the ground. She looked a little unsure where to sit, as she normally didn't come up to the boys room, just sat in the common room and did homework. I went down and sat next to her.  
  
'So, what we gunna do now?' I asked hugging my knees.  
  
The boy's then joined us in a circle. Remus sat next to me and James next to Lily, Peter insisted on sitting next to James for some reason.  
  
'Don't know,' James said, trying with all his might not to look at Lily.  
  
'Well you guys asked us up here, come up with something,' I snapped mainly at James because I knew he just wanted to have Lily here and didn't really have a plan of something to do.  
  
'I've got an idea,' Sirius said. 'Moony, you brought those muggle cards, didn't you?'  
  
Remus nodded his usual response. 'Yeah they're in my trunk,' He got up and got them.  
  
'How's about a game on Poker?' Sirius said shuffling the cards.  
  
'Sure,' I said and Lily nodded.  
  
Peter nodded too. 'How's about we raise the stakes?' James said with his mischievous grin in place.  
  
'What you have in mind, Prongs?' Sirius said shuffling the cards still.  
  
'Loser has to do a dare,' James said and his smile widened. 'The winner gets to dare; anyone in the middle is safe.'  
  
'Yeah, why not,' I said confident in my Poker skills.  
  
'Sure,' Lily said, being a muggle-born she was probably the most confident. Remus and Peter nodded. (Geez does Peter ever talk, he's been quiet the whole night, except when he talked to Lily and I at the door.)  
  
'Are you sure to wanna do that Prongs? Remember the holidays,' Sirius said laughing.  
  
James blushed. 'I'm a way better player now,' He smiled at lily.  
  
'What happened in the holidays?' Lily asked.  
  
'Oh, Prongs lost in a game of cards and Moony and I dared him to -' Sirius said but was cut off by a warning glare from James.  
  
I remembered it. Remus and Sirius had dared James to run around the outside of the house naked, but when he went to come back inside we had forgotten Aunt Jackie had put lock charms on the door. So if we went out that night she'd know because we wouldn't be allowed back in and James had to wait until she got home the next day before he could get back in. Lucky he took his clothes off outside or he'd have been naked all night.  
  
'Anyway, everyone game?' Sirius said now avoiding James' eyes. Everyone nodded. 'Well then let's play,' He dealt the cards.  
  
The first game passed really quickly and Sirius won, he dared Peter to see how many chocolate frogs he could fit in his mouth. (Ewww, so gross.)  
  
Then next game Lily and James both lost and I won. (Lily is so going to kill me for what I'm gunna make her do.)  
  
'Alright, I dare you and James to full on pash,' I said glancing at Sirius, who smiled at me.  
  
Lily and James did. We all sat there with our mouths wide open and then I felt something moved over to my hand. It was Sirius' hand. I looked up into his eyes and he winked at me and mouthed. 'I'll get you next babe.'  
  
I poked out my tongue and mouth. 'Like to see ya try.'  
  
He smiled and I smiled back. Lily and James broke apart and blushed.  
  
'You know what that is probably going to be the highlight of this game,' Sirius joked, earning the laughs he was going for. 'I have another idea.'  
  
'Which is?' Lily asked, still a little pink.  
  
'Truth or Dare,' Sirius said happily.  
  
James nodded, 'that sounds like fun.'  
  
'Why not,' Remus said and Lily, Peter and I merely nodded.  
  
(Oh no, what if they ask me who I like? I can't exactly sit here and lie, Lily would know, oh god. I'm in deep shit.)  
  
'Ok, Prongs you first, ask whoever you want,' Sirius said.  
  
'Ok, Lily, truth or dare?' James turned to Lily.  
  
'Um – truth,' she spat out after a short wait.  
  
I saw her hands tighten around her teddy bear, Princess.  
  
'Ok, Lily Evan you must tell us who your first kiss was,' James smiled.  
  
'Well, my first kiss was when I was ten and it was Joey Lachlan,' she blushed.  
  
'Now, you have to ask someone,' James said, obviously thinking over this Joey Lachlan thing.  
  
'Right, Sirius, truth or dare?'  
  
Sirius smiled. 'Dare.'  
  
(Dare, dare, dare, gosh that word sure can echo.)  
  
'I dare you Sirius Black to kiss my best friend, Christina-Lee Potter,' Lily turned to me, grinning.  
  
(That devil, she knew I wanted to kiss him, but I did do it to her. Must remember to thank Lily for the rest of my life.)  
  
'Sure,' Sirius said almost excited. He moved over next to me and put a hand on my cheek.  
  
'You planned this didn't you,' I whispered.  
  
Sirius nodded. The he kissed me. For the second time this night. It was beautiful, wonderful, magical, every word that ended in 'l' except the ones like dreadful and awful. (Malfunction danger, over load, over load.) My brain had once again melted.  
  
We broke apart and smiled. 'Ok, that was for like what ten minutes, please I'm getting bored,' James teased, pretending to yawn.  
  
Sirius smiled and sat down next to me, which made Remus have to move, I couldn't help but notice the look on Remus' face. And it wasn't a good one.  
  
Sirius put his arm around me. 'Well, then Moony, truth or dare?'  
  
'Dare,' Remus said almost evilly.  
  
'Alright. I dare you to scull five butter beers,' Sirius said holding up five fingers. Remus almost looked happy, sure it wasn't as good as kissing a chick, but butter beer is, as I knew, his favorite drink.  
  
'Hey, Remus pass us a bottle ok,' I said as Remus got up to his bed and grabbed six butter beers, he passed me one, not looking at me as he usually would.  
  
I smiled, trying to get one back, I didn't. 'Thanks,' I said, kind of hurt.  
  
Remus sat down, readied himself then sculled. It was amazing. (Wow I've never seen anyone drink so fast.)  
  
We all clapped and Remus wiped his mouth. 'Thank you, ladies and losers,' he took a bow then sat back down.  
  
James, Sirius and Peter seemed untouched by his loser comment, but Lily and I had burst into laughter and pointed at the other boys.  
  
The night continued and by the time Lily and I decided it was time to go it was around four am.  
  
'Hey, you don't need to go, stay here,' James said as we got up to leave.  
  
'Huh?' I said turning to him.  
  
'You know stay the night, whose gunna know.'  
  
'Yeah, Prongs, is right, stay with us,' Sirius said coming over and putting his arm around my shoulders.  
  
'I will if Lil will,' I said.  
  
Lily looked at me as if I would answer for her. 'Well, I suppose so, but we're sleeping in sleeping bags,' She said which was mainly pointed at James.  
  
I saw James' mouth droop a bit. (What a perve, I can't believe he's my cousin.)  
  
Lily magicened two sleeping bags and two pillows. 'Ah Lily, you know I can only sleep with two pillows' I said. She magicened another one.  
  
She smiled. 'Happy?'  
  
I nodded. 'Thanks, Lil.'  
  
The boys got in their beds and James turned out the lamp by which gave us our light.  
  
It soon grew quiet, everyone seemed to be thinking over tonight's events, and after about twenty minutes I could hear Peter snoring and Lily breathing heavily next to me. I got a sudden chill and wrapped my arms around myself.  
  
The hangings on Sirius' bed opened and Sirius poked his head out. 'Cold, come in here for a bit, it's really warm,' I nodded. (Oh my god I'm going to get into Sirius the world's hunkiest sixteen-year-old's bed.)  
  
I got out of my sleeping bag and placed it over the now slightly shivering Lily and got under the covers with Sirius.  
  
He put his arms around me, 'Comfy?' he said with his gorgeous smile in place.  
  
I nodded. 'Thanks.'  
  
I rested my head on his pillow and turned to face him. He pulled the hanging shut then turned back and placed a hand on the upper of my leg and gave it a small rub.  
  
(Where does he think he's going with that hand? Oh god he smells so good, I'm gunna have to ask him what after-shave he uses.)  
  
--  
  
_Totally re-mastered, well edited, and off I go to fix the next one. Hope you new readers like.  
  
**- Thai, xox.**_


	2. Quidditch Crisis!

**Love and Betrayal: Chapter Two**

**Summary:** Christina-Lee Potter is a 16-year-old pure blood Gryffindor, She's the cousin on James Potter, and she has her eyes set one of his best friends. Little does she know that two boys like her, which one will she chose?  
  
_**(Thoughts in brackets. Please don't hate if I get something's wrong I'm not very good with the marauder time period).**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Quidditch Crisis**

* * *

(_Happy, happy, happy, isn't life grand? Wow, should I wake him or just get up alone?)  
_  
I turned to look at Sirius sleeping next to me. Even with his hair messed up he looks so cute; like a little puppy. 

_(He looks just like an angel, as if he doesn't have a care in the world. Oh, I just want this moment to last forever.)_  
  
'Argh!' Lily's scream filled the dorm room.  
  
'What's wrong?' I asked, jumping out of bed.  
  
'Oh, there you are; I was so worried that something had happened to you,' Lily sighed with relief.  
  
'Huh? What's going on?' a very tired looking Remus poked his head out from behind his hangings. 'You girls alright?'  
  
'Yeah, we're fine; you can go back to sleep now if you want,' I said and Remus nodded and slipping back behind his hangings gratefully.  
  
I turned back to Lily. I sat down next to her and gave her a hug. 'You know that if I left the room, I would have woken you, that's our promise.'  
  
'Yeah, but you weren't here and I thought maybe you'd be taken or hurt by something,' Lily looked at me with upmost worry.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' we hugged again.  
  
James threw a pillow at us. 'Shut up, too early for talk, sleep now.'  
  
Lily and I laughed as he turned oven and went back to snoring. We decided to go back to our rooms and I told Lily about what happened last night with Sirius.  
  
She nodded as I spoke. 'He so likes you, oh my gosh, and what about that kiss at the pool? He's just making it obvious.'  
  
I laughed. 'Really you think he likes me?'  
  
'No doubt. So James has that game today, who's playing?'  
  
'Gryffindor versus Slytherin. We have it in the bag, who's better than James?'  
  
'No one.'  
  
'My point exactly, Gryffindor has it in the bag.'  
  
Lily and I then changed into our red and gold Gryffindor cheerleading outfits. Sometime last year, Lily had come up with a great idea that we cheer the Gryffindor team on with a cheer team, We set up try outs and we made a team of six girls; Lily and I included.  
  
Lily, Rachel Brandon, Tammin Carter, Ashlee Chapman, Natalie Woods, and I.  
  
We held practice once a week, Lily and I we co-head cheerleader. I wanted Lily to be because it was her idea, but she didn't want to do it on her own.  
  
Lily finally got her beautiful auburn curls the was she wanted them and I got my straight blonde hair at perfect length and straightness, it always hung ten centimeters above my waist line; it was kind of an obsession for me.  
  
We hurried down to breakfast. There we met the, now refreshed, marauders.  
  
Peter was eating at an extremely fast rate; Sirius was slowly pushing down his pancakes, but seemed to me more interested in stabbing them with his fork. Remus wasn't eating much as he was reading and seemed to be thinking about something _(He always has that weird thinking look on, Rachel thinks it makes him look cute, fifteen year olds - so young.)_  
  
James however hadn't even touched one thing on his plate, I took a seat next to him, and Lily took his other side.  
  
'Well, well, well, if it isn't our wonderful head cheerleaders. Come to cheer us up?' Sirius said with a smile.  
  
'We'll get to you later,' I said turning to James. 'Look, James, if you don't eat I'm going to shove it down your throat with my fist.' _(He knew it was true, when he were little we used to play fight and once I made him eat worms, I even used my fist.)_  
  
James slowly raised a bit of toast to his mouth and to a little nibble.  
  
'Please James, eat something for me,' Lily pleaded with puppy dog eyes. _(They always worked on James; well at least they did when Lily did it.)  
_  
'Lil, I've already tried the puppy dog eyes, no chance,' Sirius teased.  
  
Suddenly James ate two pieces of toast and an apple. Lily and I turned to Sirius and smirked. I heard him mutter something like 'Girls' under his breath.  
  
Remus looked up from his book. 'Oh good, you guys made him eat something,' he said then turned back to his book.  
  
'Well I better go,' James said and he stood up and walked to the end of Gryffindor table.  
  
'We're rooting for you, James,' Lily called.  
  
James waved and disappeared out of the Great Hall. 'So, did you guys sleep well,' Sirius said with a smile, mostly directed at me.  
  
'Great, but there was this annoying thing clinging to me all night,' I said and I smiled back sweetly.  
  
Sirius laughed and then turned to me. 'As Moony would say, you loved it.'  
  
We all laughed. 'Oh, you know I did,' I joked and Lily and I left the table to rally up our team. We stopped right at the door and gave the boys our sexy wave._ (I can't believe we called it the sexy wave.)  
_  
We rounded up our fifth year cheerleading squad and headed down to the quidditch pitch.  
  
'So, Chris, what do you think our chances are today?' Ashlee said running up to my side.  
  
'Ash, you know were gunna win, plus we have the best cheerleading squad ever,' I said and all the girls cheered.  
  
We passed the changing room and we all yelled out, 'Go Gryffindor!' as we passed.  
  
We had been given out own platform in the stands to do cheers and routines. We all filed onto the platform and spotted Remus, Sirius and Peter waving at us. We waved back.  
  
After about two minutes it seemed the whole school was now sitting in the stands. 'Okay, ready girls?' Lily yelled.  
  
We all nodded and took position. Lily and I were in the middle, from the center it went, Tammin and Natalie on our sides and them Rachel and Ashlee.  
  
The teams filed onto the pitch. 'Ready okay,' Lily yelled.  
  
We began our cheer and dance movements. 'Gryffindor will never lose, Slytherin can't fit our shoes. Because our team is far too hott, oh, so hott they beat the lot. Gryffindors the one to cheer, Slytherin get out of here.'  
  
We continued to scream our cheer and do our dance routine until the game began. Lily and I stood back and looked up into the air as both teams rose.  
  
James circled the pitch then positioned himself halfway across the pitch. The Slytherin seeker did the same thing and stopped opposite James.  
  
'Come on Gryffindor, you can do it' I yelled.  
  
'You can do it, James,' Lily screamed, causing James to look down at us as he recognised her voice. James gave us a thumbs up and then went back to scanning the pitch.  
  
Gryffindor scored a point. The cheerleading squad yelled and screamed, and we shook our pom-poms.  
  
Slytherin got a goal, we all booed.  
  
Slytherin went in for another, but our goalie caught it and sent it flying towards one of the chasers. After a lot of back and forth catching and throwing I saw James dive.  
  
'Lily! he's diving!' I pointed at him. Lily saw him and we all began cheering. 'Come on, James!' I continued to scream  
  
'Just a little bit further!' Lily yelled.  
  
He caught it. 'Yeah!' we all boomed and screamed and waved our pom-poms a bit more.  
  
He pulled back up and went to land. Then I saw it come out of no where. A bludger came and hit James on the side of the head.  
  
'James, no!' a scream escaped my mouth and I sprinted down to the pitch. James had fallen side ways and landed on the ground.  
  
'James! James!' I yelled and then flung myself on the ground next to him.  
  
His face was red and there was a large mark from where the bludger hit him. Teachers and students came running from all directions.  
  
I could still hear him breathing but he wouldn't open his eyes.  
  
'James, get up, James,' I looked up at Professor Dumbledore, or new principal. 'Professor, why won't he get up?'  
  
'He's merely unconscious, Miss Potter, now please stand back.'  
  
Dumbledore magickened a stretcher into existence and then levitated James on it. 'Professor, is he going to be ok?' I asked running along side him as he walked up to the castle.  
  
Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius appeared.  
  
'You'll be able to see for yourself, you all may come to the hospital wing to see if Mr Potter is okay,' and with that Dumbledore set off at an extremely fast pace towards the castle.  
  
I fell back a bit to be with the others who were walking rather fast as well.  
  
We were all silent. Lily had tears in her eyes and Remus, Sirius, and Peter all looked really worried.  
  
_(Oh no, what if James doesn't wake up? He did get hit really hard, and then he had that long drop, oh no James.)  
_  
We reached the hospital wing and the new nurse; Madam Pomfrey came rushing out to meet us. Dumbledore levitated James onto the bed and Madam Pomfrey began to fuss over James.  
  
Remus stood next to me and took my hand. I looked up at his worried face and then hugged him; more for my needs than his, comfort was something I craved at this moment.  
  
_(I don't know what I'll do if something really bad happened to James.)_ Madam Pomfrey stopped fussing and looked up.  
  
'He has been hit very hard and that fall didn't do him any good, I saw from my window. He just unconscious and I estimate he'll be here for about a week to twelve days, nothing to worry about,' She turned to us. 'You may sit with him if you like.'  
  
I nodded and took the seat right next to James.  
  
I gently grabbed his hand. 'Come on, James, wake up soon.' At that moment tears dripped from my eyes.  
  
Remus moved up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. 'He'll be alright,' he hugged me again.  
  
Sirius sat on James' other side. 'Come on, buddy,' Sirius patted James on the arm then looked down at him sadly. Peter looked down at James as if he was dead. Lily, however, broke into hysterical tears and ran from the room. I looked up at Remus, who then took after her.  
  
I turned back to James and gave his hand a squeeze; silent tears fell from my eyes still.  
  
_(I am so horrible, just yesterday I was complaining about how annoying he was and now he was hurt and I couldn't feel worse. What if he gets brain damage? What if there's something really wrong? How am I going to handle this? Look at him lying there, why does he have to play such a seriously dangerous game? Why?)_  
  
Sobs began to form in my throat. _(No I have to be strong; I can't let this break me down. Well so much for that.)  
_  
The sobs erupted from my throat. I got up took one last glance at James and ran.  
  
I didn't know where I was running to, I just ran. I could hear someone calling my name from behind but I didn't care, I needed out. I need fresh air, I need water. (_That's it the lake._) I turned down a corridor and sprinted my heart out. I dropped my pom-poms and flung myself down the closest staircase.  
  
I reached the Entrance Hall and bolted for the door. Someone was still calling my name from behind; I ignored them.  
  
The sky was at the end of a sunset and the darkness was filling in. I saw the lake; I needed to feel the cold water on my skin. The grass sunk beneath my feet and became slightly damp as I came closer to the water.  
  
There was about a metre of sand around the edge of the water. I kicked off my shoes and socks. I wadded in then as soon as I got waist deep I dived in. I rose and shook my head, water dripping from my hair and clothes.  
  
The water felt so calm and natural, I felt one with the water, like I belonged in it. As if all my problems would be washed away with the current as it washed over the sand and back into the water.  
  
Someone said my name again, I turned. It was Sirius; he took off his shoes and cloak and waded over to me.  
  
'What are you doing out here? Are you crazy? You'll catch a cold, or worse, pneumonia.'  
  
'Sirius, don't worry about me, we should be worrying about James. He's up in the hospital wing unconscious, in case you didn't notice. What am I going to do? What is Aunt Jackie gunna say? He shouldn't be playing such a dangerous game, what if he doesn't wake up? What if he gets brain damage? What are we gunna do?' All my thoughts and feelings came flooding out of me at that moment, Sirius stepped closer and put his hand on my cheek.  
  
'Chris, I want you to listen to me, there's nothing we can do about it ok. He'll wake up, I promise.'  
  
'But you don't know he will, he mightn't. He fell from really high up, and that bludger wasn't exactly helping. He could get brain damage from the bludger alone. I shouldn't have let him play that stupid game, it's my entire fault,' more tears fell down my make-up streaked face.  
  
'It is not your fault, Chris look at me. James would have killed us if we stopped him from playing quidditch. It's his life, it's what he lives for,' I looked up into his sincere eyes.  
  
'But I can't help but blame myself,' I wiped my nose and Sirius handed me a hanky.  
  
Sirius took a napkin or something from his other pocket and dipped the end in the water. He then brought it up to my face and wiped the make up from under my eyes.  
  
'You're an angel and angel's should never cry.'  
  
He leaned in and kissed me. First it was soft then it grew stronger and I felt myself kissing him back with passion._ (No, I can't stand in the lake and kiss someone while James is suffering.)  
_  
I pulled away and turned my head. 'Sirius, I'm sorry but I can't do this, not with James still up their hurt. I'm sorry,' I turned completely and dived under the water again.  
  
I came back up. 'Wait!' Sirius called then he dived over to me. 'I wanna swim with you,' he smiled. I smiled back; it wasn't a strong happy smile, half-forced and just part of the moment, but a smile none the less.  
  
The night grew darker and then it began to rain. We had been swimming for about an hour.  
  
Someone was coming across the lawn. 'Sirius, stop moving we'll get seen,' Sirius immediately stopped moving.  
  
'Christina-Lee, Sirius, where are you guys? Lily, I can see them on the map, but I don't understand, where are they?'  
  
I noticed it was two people, one was Lily, and the other was Remus.  
  
I jumped up.  
  
'Hey, you guys over here,' I called waving my hands.  
  
'What are you doing?' Sirius looked at me.  
  
'It's Remus and Lily,' I said and I began wading out of the water.  
  
Remus ran up to me when I reached the sand. He flung his arms around me.  
  
'We looked everywhere, you got us so worried,' He said and I looked up at him. Remus had always been so much taller than I had.  
  
'I'm sorry,' I said and I hugged him back. Sirius appeared out of the water.  
  
'Glad to see you both have your clothes on,' Lily teased. We all turned to her. 'Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.'  
  
'Come on, let's get you inside, your gunna get sick,' Remus said pulling me towards the castle after I grabbed my wand and shoes. Sirius and Lily followed.

* * *

**SIRIUS' POV!**  
  
_(I don't understand, first she wants to kiss me; now she doesn't, then she does. Geez, girls.)  
_  
Lily and I slowly followed as Remus half-dragged Christina-Lee back to the castle.  
  
_(What was she doing in the water in the first place, is she crazy? She is seriously gunna be sick. Oh, what am I going to do about James? I can't believe I almost broke down in front of Christina-Lee. She's so perfect and probably doesn't like me as it is. I bet she likes Moony, they're always hanging together. Look at them when she got out of the water, she ran straight into his arms. I bet they don't even study in all those precious study sessions, sure, she pulls off great grade; but she's naturally smart. I can't believe Moony would do this to me, I thought we were best friends. I so need to talk to James.)_  
  
We entered the castle and then Remus pushed us all into a cupboard to the side and pointed to the map.  
  
I looked down and saw three dots labeled, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, and Jacqueline Potter.  
  
I looked up Chris, her face froze. James' mum was here.  
  
'I have to go see her,' Chris said and she made for the doorknob.  
  
'Chris, you can't, you've just been in the lake and it's dark, your aunt will kill you,' Remus said and he pulled back her hand. She nodded.  
  
_(Look at him touch her, I bet he's loving it. No, stop! Moony's your best friend.)_  
  
I tapped my head. 'Hey, Padfoot are you alright?' Remus asked.  
  
I just nodded. _(No, I'm not all right, you back stabbing asshole, no wait; it's not his fault.)_  
  
The three adults passed and I stepped out of the cupboard first, I was followed straight away by Lily then Remus and Christina-Lee. We made our way back to Gryffindor Tower. I said I had things to do upstairs and the set off for my room. I sat down on the window-sill and stared out into the deep blue night. The stars glistened and the moon was half full. This reminded me of Remus.  
  
_(Poor Moony, here I am thinking I should always get the girl and he's always trying to, but never does; I wish I didn't love Chris so much, then I would willingly give her up, what am I going to do? Oh Prongs, I wish you were here.)_

* * *

**CHRISTINA-LEE'S POV!**  
  
Sirius seemed to be acting really strange. When we reached Gryffindor tower he went straight up to his room. (_I think I'll give him some time, then I'll go see how he's doing. He looked so sad. Here I am worrying about myself and what I'm going to do and he's hurting too. I'm so selfish, I'm gunna go see him now.)  
_  
I stood up. 'Hey, you guys, I'm gunna go see how Sirius is doing,' I said to Lily and Remus. They both nodded and I set off for the sixth year boys' dormitories.  
  
I had just gotten changed out of my wet cheerleading outfit. I knocked on the door. No one answered, so I decided to go in anyway. _(I sure hope he's okay.)  
_  
I stepped into the room and saw Sirius sitting by himself at the window.  
  
'Sirius, are you ok?' I said quietly. He didn't answer just continued to gaze at the stars. 'Sirius, did you hear me?' I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped.  
  
'Sorry, I didn't notice you there,' he said.  
  
I sat down next to him. 'So, are you ok?'  
  
'Don't worry about me, I'm not the one lying in the hospital wing,' he looked back out at the stars.  
  
I noticed he was still wearing his wet robes.  
  
'Hey, you better get changed, you're gunna get sick.'  
  
'I don't care, I won't be as bad as Prongs,' he didn't even turn when he talked.  
  
'Sirius, look at me,' He turned, his beautiful eyes stained with sorrow. 'I care. Now please get changed.'  
  
Sirius hesitated then nodded and grabbed some clothes, before heading for the bathroom. He emerged later fully dressed and almost fully dry. His hair was no longer dripping, which was a start.  
  
I walked over to him. 'That's better,' though he still looked so sad.  
  
I hugged him. I just leant in and put my arms around him. And to my surprise he put his arms around me too.  
  
He then walked me over to his bed and sat me down. 'Chris, I want you to know that I care about you. Well not just care, I really care; I really like you and I was thinking if you would be my date for the dance, I wanna be your Mr Lucky.'  
  
I looked into his sad deep blue eyes and my knees felt weak. _(Oh god he just asked me, hurry up and say yes! No wait you don't wanna sound desperate and you don't wanna sound like you hate him either, you do it now.)  
_  
'Yeah, I want you to be my Mr Lucky too,' a relieved smile and leant in.

I tilted my head and he kissed me. It was a kiss that really meant something, a kiss that made me want him, a kiss that made me need him. It was just that kiss, the one you dream about when you're a little girl; the kiss that woke Sleeping Beauty, the kiss that saved Snow white, the kiss that ends all happy fairytales. Just that kiss.  
  
We broke apart and Sirius laid my head down on his pillow then moved his body so he was directly over me, just feeling him near me made everything feel like it was going to be okay. He kissed me again, and again, continually the same kiss, the kiss of life, of love.  
  
He moved his hand under my top and the other rested on the pillow next to my head. My feet tangled in his and we rolled so that we were both on our sides. Sirius leant back over for another kiss. This time I hesitated a bit.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Oh, well... I just feel like something wrong is about to happen,' I looked down.  
  
'Am I moving too fast, you know I'd never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.'

I nodded. 'I know, but it's not that, its something else. Don't worry, forget I mentioned it.'  
  
'Okay,' Sirius said with his sheepish smile and he kissed me again. His hand rubbed up my back and stopped on my bra strap, the other found its way to my legs, which rested upon his upper leg.  
  
Someone opened the door.

_(Oh shit, how am I going to explain this?)_  
  
Aunt Jackie followed closely by Remus and Lily came in. Sirius and I jumped and separated.  
  
'What do you two think you're doing up here?' She said angrily.  
  
'Um - nothing,' I lied, knowing she wouldn't believe that.  
  
'Christina-Lee Potter you get off that bed, wait until your parents hear about this, and Sirius I never thought you the type; you were always such a sweet boy.'  
  
_(Like Mum and Dad will take the time to care.)_  
  
'I know you two think just because you're sixteen means you can-'  
  
'Aunt Jackie, we weren't going to do anything.'  
  
'Yeah, honest, Mrs Potter; we weren't gunna do nothing' Sirius accidentally said.  
  
'Well, what are you doing in a boy's room, on a boy's bed, young lady. You were always such a sweet girl, what happened to my sweet little niece. Well, anyway, are you coming back with me to see James?'  
  
I nodded. 'We were just taking about going back to see him,' I said hurriedly; half in shock over what had happened, and how quick Aunt Jackie had dismissed what she had seen.  
  
'Yeah right, after your make-out session,' Lily muttered.  
  
Sirius and I looked at the ground. _(She sure knows how to make you feel ashamed of yourself.)  
_  
'And why do you both have wet hair? Did you two have a shower together?'  
  
'No, its raining outside, we were out there,' Sirius said quickly.  
  
_(If he tells her about the lake, I'll kill him.)_  
  
'Yes, well that better be so, you're not the type to lie to me Sirius; so I'll believe you. Now lets go, I want you both to walk infront of me,' She said and she waited for Sirius and I to walk infront of her.  
  
Lily giggled as we passed. I gave her a "shut up" look and she stopped giggling.  
  
We walked down to the hospital wing, the whole time Sirius and I kept at least two metres apart. We entered the Hospital wing and walked over to James. He looked exactly the same; Peter was still sitting with him.  
  
'Oh my poor baby,' Aunt Jackie rushed over to James. _(She's probably already seen him, because she hasn't fainted yet.)  
_  
I felt someone grab my hand, it was Sirius. He mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Why?' I mouthed back.  
  
He pointed at Aunt Jackie. I nodded. _(He was sorry for getting me in trouble as if it was his entire fault, oh he's so sweet.)  
_  
I mouthed 'It's okay,' then turned back to James.  
  
Mcgonagall entered and walked over to Aunt Jackie. 'Mrs Potter, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to come to the headmaster's office,' She said.  
  
Aunt Jackie nodded. 'Please stay with him, and no funny business,' She added at Sirius and I.  
  
_(I wonder why she has to go to the office, Oh God, something bad must have happened. What could it be?)_

__

* * *

**_(A/N: Alright there it is, now read and review as always, love Angel xox.)_**

**__**

**_Cookies if you review, so I'm awaiting._**


	3. Healing and Hurting

**Love and Betrayal: Chapter Three**

_(A/N: Hey here's the third chapter hope you enjoy it. R/R as usual love Angel xox.)_  
  
**To my reviewers:**

**Running out of ink:** can I just say I don't take your review badly. I do see the same faults in it as you. Lily and James need to be close in this story as a reason for Christina-Lee and Sirius to get closer, I know it's a lame reason but Chris can't just hang out with the boys because she besties with Remus. Sorry about all the other stuff I'm gunna work harder to get this one better, and yes I've read OOTP, every J.K. freak would.

**Dying-star:** Thanks for your review and as you requested here's the next chapter.

--  
  
**Chapter 3: Healing and Hurting.**

* * *

Aunt Jackie left with Mcgonagall and I took a seat next to James, Sirius took the seat next to me and Remus and Lily took the other sides. Peter still sat by his side. He didn't seem to move. _(I wonder if Peter's still in shock.)  
_  
I looked back to James, the cut of his head wasn't bleeding anymore, and he had a bandage around it now.  
  
'Come on Jamie, wake up,' I begged, taking his hand.  
  
James remained still, his eyes closed. I tear fell down my cheek and Sirius wrapped his arms around me.  
  
'He'll be okay,' Sirius said in a soft voice.  
  
I nodded slight, the only reply I could muster, and turned back to James again.  
  
Lily looked at her watch. 'Oh, dinner time, we're really late,' she got up. 'We should eat.'  
  
Remus nodded, Peter sprung to his feet, and Sirius turned to me. 'You coming?'  
  
I shook my head. 'No, I wanna stay.'  
  
They all nodded and left the room. I watched them leave. (_Everything is going too fast. Everything that happened today, how am I supposed to handle all this?)  
_  
I gripped James' hand tighter. 'Remember that time when we were little and we were climbing that tree,' I said, I knew he couldn't hear me but maybe it would help. 'It was the biggest tree in your backyard.'  
  
'Your mum had the hugest fit, she yelled and screamed as we climbed higher. She kept telling us to stop, but we made a bet and we didn't want to lose so we kept climbing. I remember we were almost at the top and I was in the lead, you tried to warn me about the lose branch near the top, but I was too busy climbing to pay attention. I thought you didn't want me to step on it because it was an easier way to the top.'

'So I stepped on it, and it broke. I remember falling; I hit about four branches on the way down and then I landed on the hard dirt. I was unconscious for about five hours and I woke up in the hospital. I remember seeing you there right by my side. This is what it's like? The worry, and the stress. I'm sorry I did that to you, I now know what it's like. Get better soon Jamie.'  
  
'I remember that day,' someone said behind me.  
  
It was Aunt Jackie.  
  
'The day you fell from that tree. I was so angry that you wouldn't get down when I asked you to. I was yelling at you both, then you slipped on that false branch. You started to fall and James tried to grab you, but he missed. He practically jumped out of the tree to get to the ground when you landed. We took you to the hospital and he wouldn't leave your side; he kept saying it was his fault. When you woke he only left you alone when you got changed and went to the toilet. He was so worried.'  
  
'Aunt Jackie, I'm really sorry...' I began sadly.  
  
'For what sweetie?'  
  
'For not doing what you said, I should have listened to you.'  
  
'Well it doesn't really matter now does it sweetie, you're all better,' she sat down next to me and put her hand on my cheek.  
  
'Thanks Aunt Jackie, um - why did you have to go to the Headmaster's office?' I asked, suddenly nervous, even though I had no reason to be.  
  
'Well, it was because I had to talk to your mother and father.'  
  
My eyes widened. 'Mum and Dad? But they're on business, they're in the middle of Egypt.'  
  
'Well, they came across a fireplace and decided to contact me, they found out about James and immediately contacted Hogwarts.'  
  
'What about me?'  
  
'They would have loved to have talked to you sweetie, but they really were in a rush,' I nodded, understanding; they couldn't help being in a rush, it was all part of their job.  
  
'So what did they want you for anyway?'  
  
'Well actually they wanted to talk to me about you.'  
  
'Me?'  
  
'Yeah, you. They can't get back for Christmas, they have to go to Australia on business.'  
  
'They what? They can't! hey promised they'd be home, they promised.' More tears fell down my face._ (They were never home for Christmas).  
_  
'And they wanted to know if you could stay with us again,' Aunt Jackie said rubbing my back soothingly.  
  
'I haven't seen them since the start of summer holidays and that was only for a night before they went to Egypt, I hate this! Why do they have to be Auror's? They're never home. No offence, Aunt Jac, but I spend every Christmas and summer with you guys. I have been since I was twelve. It's not fair, not to me or you.'  
  
'Sweetie, they need to work to earn money so you can come to Hogwarts. I know they're always busy, but they do love you. Plus I don't mind having you around, it's like having a daughter of my own.'

(_Oh, its so hard to be angry when someone says something like that.)_

'They don't make me feel loved. All I get is a card and a present every Christmas and birthday. I get to see them once a year, if I'm lucky. I feel like an orphan,' gigantic sobs erupted from my mouth and Aunt Jackie pulled me into a hug. 'I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, Aunt Jackie.'  
  
'Remember, I'm always here for you sweetheart.'  
  
We sat in silence for the next twenty minutes before the rest of the gang came back.  
  
They took seats around the bed, watching James lie in bed. It was horrible. _(Oh, come on, Jamie, wake up; come on, I don't want you to be lying there all week. You'll be up soon, you always are. You're so strong; you're a rock.)  
  
_Finally Aunt Jackie decided they should go up to bed. They left the hospital wing and made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
'I can't sleep with James like that,' I said when we climbed in the portrait hole.  
  
'Don't worry I'll stay up with you,' Sirius said, taking my hand.  
  
The others nodded and went to bed. Sirius led me over to an armchair by the fire.  
  
'You shouldn't worry, this is Prongs we're talking about, he always pulls through,' I nodded, but Sirius could tell I didn't mean it.  
  
_(Oh, I shouldn't make Sirius stay up with me.)_  
  
'You don't have to stay up, you can go to bed,' I told him.  
  
'No way, I'm staying up with you. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my beautiful dance date.'  
  
_(He thinks I'm beautiful.)_  
  
'You think I'm beautiful?' I asked, blushing slightly.  
  
'Of course, I'm very picky when it comes to girls. Didn't you know? I only date the most beautiful girls in the school, but they have to be smart and talented, that's why I chose you.'  
  
I smiled. _(He's so cute, but he doesn't expect me to fall for that sweet talk bull shit, does he?)  
  
_Sirius took off his jacket and put it over me. 'I wouldn't want you getting cold,' He said with a smile; he always seemed to be smiling, even in the worst situations, it was rather comforting.

_(Oh that is so nice, wait, Chris, wake up, he's just trying to sweet talk you again.)  
  
_'Thanks,' I said and I smiled up at his cute face. He pushed his beautiful dark hair out of his eyes. I looked into his deep blue eyes. They were like two sky-blue-filled pools. My gaze got lost in his and it seemed to lift away all my troubles, like the weight of the world had just been lifted from my shoulders, like I was free.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and I leant my head on his chest. I remember the first time I ever met Sirius.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
'Christie darling, this way we have to buy your wand,' Mum called.  
  
I hurried after Mum and Dad and into a shop called 'Ollivanders'; (_Weird name, I know.)  
_  
'Are Mr and Mrs Potter, here for young Christina-Lee, I presume?' asked an old man. 'I'll be with you a minute, I'm just helping young Mr Black here,' He pointed to a boy who looked my age, he had dark black hair and a handsome face, his main feature were his startling blue eyes.  
  
The old man handed the boy a wand and he waved it. Several wands flew from their cases.  
  
'I don't think that's the right one,' he boy said nervously. He turned and saw me, he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I flicked my long blonde hair and gave a wave. _(Wow, he's cute.)  
_  
He waved back; I almost jumped into the air when Mum almost shrieked. 'Ah, Jackie, in here, hunni,' She called. I turned to see Aunt Jackie and James walk over to us. My eleven-year-old cousin James Potter came over to me. _(Great, now stupid James is here.)_  
  
'Hey Chris, who ya looking at?' James asked looking at the boy, who was now waving another wand. (_Why does he have to know everything?)  
_  
The wand seemed to fit him perfect and he went to pay. 'Don't know,' I said. _(Yeah, like I'm gunna tell you, stupid.)  
_  
'Well, let's go meet him,' James went over after the boy had paid. 'Hello, I'm James Potter,' James stuck out his hand. _(Gosh, he is so embarrassing.)  
_  
'Hi. I'm Sirius Black,' said the boy._ (Gosh, he even has a perfect name.)  
_  
'This is my cousin Christina-Lee Potter,' James indicated to me. I walked over. _(Well I may as well meet him now, thanks to stupid James.)  
_  
'Hey,' I waved. _(Oh, cute, cute, cute.) ((A/N: The mind of the teenage girl. ;) .))  
_  
Sirius looked at the ground. 'Hi, so are you two both going to Hogwarts this year?'  
  
'Yeah, we're both first years, you?' James said. I just nodded and continued to stare at Sirius, Sirius looked up at our eyes met. I seemed frozen; he turned first and blushed. _(God what am I doing? I can't stare at him like this.)  
_  
'Yeah I'm gunna be a first year too. Well I've gotta go find my Mum, see ya's around,' He left.  
  
'So what was all that about?' James turned to me.  
  
'What do you mean?' I blushed. I knew exactly what he'd meant. _(How can he read my mind like that?)  
_  
'You and Black, you were like joined together at the eyes. Oh, Christina has a crush!' James teased.  
  
'I do not, shut up,' I punched him hard in the arm. He massaged his arm. _(Yeah, serves you right, you little brat.)_ I poked out my tongue.  
  
'So Miss Potter, you first,' The old man said. I turned to him. My stomach filled with knots. (_Oh no, wand time.)  
_  
He passed me a wand. 'Hmmm, eight and a half inches should do,' he said.  
  
I took the wand and gave it a wave. _'BOOM!_' There was now a small hole in the ceiling. James and I jumped and our parents turned to look at us.  
  
They saw they were in no danger and continued to talk.  
  
'Hmmm, not that one. Try this,' he handed me another wand.  
  
I waved it. _'BOOM!_' This time there was a hole in the wall.  
  
'Sorry,' I apologised and I placed the wand on the bench. After some time I'd waved about half the wands in the store. 'Please, let this one work, my arm hurts,' James stood next to me still shock by the fact that I had almost put a hole through his head.  
  
'This should be it' The old man passed me yet another wand. 'Nine inches, phoenix ash, holly. This should be perfect.'  
  
I waved it. Pink sparks emitted from the tip. 'Aha!' the old man said. 'That's your wand,' by this time our parents had been talking for almost an hour. Dad came over to see my wand.  
  
'Hmmm...' he spun it in his fingers. 'So this'll make my baby a proud auror just like her mother and myself?' he asked.  
  
'Let's hope so,' said the old man.  
  
'Thank you, Mr. Ollivander,' Dad replied. He turned to me, passed me my wand, and waited.  
  
_(Oh god he's not gunna make we do it is he? Ok he is.)_ I saw the look on Dad's face. I curtsied to Mr Ollivander. 'Thank you, Mr. Ollivander,' I said sweetly. James sniggered; I threw him a dirty look.  
  
'That's my girl,' Dad patted me on the shoulder. _(And to think, I wanted to see him at the start of summer vacation.)  
_  
Dad paid Mr. Ollivander and we left as he began handing James wands.  
  
'So where to now, Princess,' Dad said when Mum had joined us.  
  
'Ice cream,' I exclaimed, like a worriless child, and began running towards the Ice cream Parlour before either of them could say 'no'. I stopped just outside the door and casually walked in. Suddenly there was a flash of bags and I fell to the floor. (_Ow.)  
_  
'Oh, I'm so sorry,' someone said. I opened my eyes and saw Sirius getting off me. _(Oh God, it's him, cute guy, Sirius.)  
_  
'It's okay,' I said and I looked down at the damage. A large spot of chocolate ice cream stained my white shirt. Mum and Dad came in.  
  
Mum screamed. _(Oh god, here she goes.)  
_  
'Look at your new top,' She said. She lifted me off the ground.  
  
'Don't worry hunni,' said Dad and he waved his wand and the stain disappeared. _(That was so embarrassing, good thing James wasn't here.)  
_  
'Can I buy you an ice cream?' Sirius asked. 'For knocking you over.' _(You can buy me anything you want.)  
_  
'Sure,' I replied and I left my parents, who had just begun making baby voices at each other.  
  
Sirius got up a table and we sat down. I stared into his eyes and he ordered us two sundaes. We spent the next half and hour staring into eachother's eyes.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
I looked up at Sirius who was looking down at me. 'What are you thinking about?' he said in his cute voice.  
  
_(Oh, I can't believe he's so cute, oh, opps... better answer.)_  
  
'The first time we met.'  
  
Sirius nodded then seemed to go into a dreamy state. 'That was a great day.'  
  
'Yeah, until you spilt ice-cream all over me,' I giggled.  
  
Sirius blushed. 'Yeah.'  
  
The portrait hole opened and James entered. Sirius and I stared at him dumbfounded. 'What are you doing here?' We both said.  
  
'Well hello to you too. I woke up, aren't you happy?' he held his arms open.  
  
I jumped off Sirius and ran into James' arms. 'You had me so worried,' I began to cry.  
  
He pulled me back. 'Christie, don't cry I'm better now, I'm sorry I worried you,' he hugged me again.  
  
_(I love it when he called me Christie, it was so cute. Wait why am I crying?)  
_  
Sirius came forward and patted James on the back. 'Good to see ya man.'  
  
James nodded and let me go. 'Where are the others?'  
  
'Bed,' I told him as Sirius rapped his arms around me.  
  
'Are you okay?' he said concerned and he wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
I nodded and put my head on his chest. James had disappeared up the girls' dormitories.  
  
There were a lot of screams then the sound of countless objects hitting the wall then James and Lily entered the common room hand in hand.  
  
'Maybe I should have knocked,' James joked and Lily nodded, breathing heavily. Lily and I began to giggle.  
  
We settled down on a couch each and began to talk about the quidditch game. Finally Remus and Peter seemed to notice Sirius hadn't come up to bed yet and they joined in on the discussion.  
  
We chatted until early in the morning when we all finally decided it was time for bed.  
  
The next morning Lily and I woke late and went down to the common room. James, Remus, and Peter were waiting for us.  
  
'Where's Sirius?' I asked.  
  
Remus shrugged and Peter and James began making kissing noises and moaned with a few, 'oh Sirius,' and 'Yes!' sounds made. Lily rolled her eyes and Remus just pulled me out of the common room without looking back at the others.  
  
'Sorry,' he said.  
  
'What for?' I asked looking up at him with a confused look on my face.  
  
'For them.'  
  
_(Remus is the bestest friend.)  
_  
'Oh yeah, it doesn't matter, I'm used to Jamie and Peter would do anything James did.'  
  
Remus nodded and we rounded the corner. There right before my eyes stood Sirius, rubbing up against and kissing the neck of Tammin Carter, a fifth year Gryffindor, who was also in my cheerleading squad. My hands flew to my mouth and I began backing away. Slowly tears formed and fell from my eyes.  
  
_(Sirius wouldn't do this to me, he wouldn't.)  
_  
'No,' I whispered and backed away more. Remus turned to me and put his hand on him arm, which was now shaking. My whole body was shaking.  
  
I looked back at Sirius with horror streaked across my face.  
  
Sirius and Tammin stopped the moment I had spoken, Sirius turned to me. Sirius began to speak. 'Chris, look I'm sorry,' he stepped forward and stretched out his hand.  
  
I stepped back further and Remus put his arms around me. He eyed Sirius with serious hate.  
  
'Why?' was all I said. 

--  
  
_(A/N: He guys sorry Its so short but I don't have much time. Please read and review, love ya's all, Love Siri's Angel xox.)_

_**Chapter Edit finished. Cookies for readers and chocolate ones for reviewers. Kisses and Hugs, xxxxx.**_


	4. Sirius and Severus

**Love and Betrayal: Chapter Four**

**Summary:** Christina-Lee Potter is a 16-year-old pure blood Gryffindor, She's the cousin on James Potter, and she has her eyes set one of his best friends. Little does she know that two boys like her, which one will she chose?

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**(Christina's thoughts in Brackets)**

---

**Chapter Four: Sirius and Severus.**

--

I continued to back away. "No."  
  
Remus put an arm around me and turned to Sirius, still his face filled with hate.  
  
"Why?" I asked still backing away, making Remus have to drop his arm; which I wished wouldn't happen because his strength was an extreme comfort.  
  
"Christina, I just... we... I'm sorry," Sirius began, but he didn't seem to be able to find an adequate excuse.  
  
"Look, I don't want to hear it, how could you? I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you loved me. You selfish prick!" I turned on my heel and began running. I was so angry, beyond angry; I was furious.  
  
Sirius had really betrayed me. After all the family back ground I had pushed aside, he still had proved me right. He was a Black and just as bad as his slutty cousin's, Narcissa and Bellatrix; and their boyfriends, Malfoy and Lestrange.  
  
This was really going to cause trouble in the group. What would James, Peter, and Remus think about Sirius? And Lily, what would she do?  
  
This put both Lily and Remus in a difficult position; they were both bestfriends with Sirius and I.  
  
Now I despised everything about Sirius Black. His hair, his eyes, him. _(How could Sirius of done this? Why had he done this? Didn't he love me?)  
_  
I suddenly realised I was outside the library. I walked in and took a seat at an empty table, located at the very back of the room. I put my head in my hands and began to cry.  
  
Everything was so screwed up. I was beginning to become too much.  
  
James and he's accident, Mum and Dad not coming home for Christmas, and now Sirius was cheating on me. It was really too much.  
  
Someone had just placed their arm around my shoulders and was whispering to me.  
  
"Chris, are you ok?"  
  
I recognised the voice; It was Remus.  
  
"Remus, how could he do that?" I said trying to wipe to the, still flowing, tears from my eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Remus said, he sounded lost in thought. He pulled me into a hug. "I don't know, sweetie."  
  
I enjoyed the warmness and strength that Remus' hug provided. The embrace ended and I suddenly slipped back into depression.  
  
Remus seemed to a little nervous about the situation. I realised I was unblinkingly staring at him.  
  
"Um- Remus, I think... I need to be alone. Maybe you should get some breakfast."  
  
Remus nodded. He always understood in these situations, this was something I was very grateful for.  
  
He stood up and left the library, a little too quickly for my liking though. I slumped back in my chair and sighed. I could hear the noise of Hogwarts students passing the library, but the noise was faint and drowned out from my dark and usually unknown corner.  
  
As I gazed down at the table, there was a loud thud of books. My head shot up. There stood, none other than, Severus Snape himself. I sighed. "Yes, Snape?"  
  
"You're at my table, Potter."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, you're at my t-"  
  
"I heard you. Your table?"  
  
"Yes, Potter, is that so hard to digest. My table as in I sit here everyday. Now are you going to more or what?"  
  
"No, you don't own this table. It's public domain," I crossed my arms stubbornly.  
  
"Fine, we'll have to share."  
  
**(Why does he have to be so stubborn?)**  
  
He sat down. I clenched my teeth. I really didn't want to start a shouting match with Snape, well not in the library anyway.  
  
Snape grabbed the top book from the pile he slammed down and began to read.  
  
I huffed and stared in the other direction. I wouldn't let Snape have the satisfaction of thinking he won. I had to stay. I wished I hadn't asked Remus to leave now.  
  
"So what's got you so down?" Snape asked, although he was flicking through the book in his hands.  
  
"What's it to you?" I asked coolly.  
  
"Just wonder. You seemed down, normally girls like to talk about these things, don't they?" Snape was looking up from his book now.  
  
I stared into his icy eyes, but now that I looked into them properly they looked mysterious and deep, almost sexy. I looked away. I could not think Severus Snape was sexy. He's a muggle-born hating Slytherin git. Suddenly this didn't matter anymore.  
  
Snape was being nice. He was a guy who wanted to talk about feelings. More so, he was a Slytherin guy who wanted to talk about feelings. These types of guys didn't come along very often.  
  
I realised Snape had asked me a question.  
  
"Yeah they do, I s'pose."  
  
"Well you want to talk about it?" Snape put his book down giving me his full attention.  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. I was so overwhelmed what happened next just seemed to happen.  
  
"Yeah, okay," before I knew it I had told Snape everything that had happened that morning.  
  
"You're going to the dance with Sirius Black?"  
  
"Was. And yes, I _WAS_ going to go with Sirius Black."  
  
I looked down at the table. I wasn't sure what Snape's reaction was going to be, but I was expecting him to laugh, not what he was about to do.  
  
Snape's mouth fell open. I looked up when I didn't hear laughter. "He what? He's scum."  
  
I nodded. "I thought he loved me."  
  
Snape's eyes bored into mine. "He's a blood traitor, you can never trust them."  
  
I had no idea why Snape was being so nice to me. Wasn't he like betraying his house by being this close to me?  
  
"Christina-Lee, are you okay?" Snape asked, he actually sounded worried and sympathetic.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Snape went to pick up his book again.  
  
"Snape- I mean Severus, can I ask you something?"  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."  
  
Snape let out a short laugh. "I've never hated you," he said softly. "I've actually thought you were always rather nice to me."  
  
I blinked hard. "Huh?"  
  
"Well... Do you remember that time in fourth year? When you and I were partnered together in Potions and we almost blew our cauldron up...?" 

"You mean I almost did," I said with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, well... it began flowing and ruined your best sneakers just so that my potions paper wasn't destroyed."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, I remember. Then you carried me off to the hospital wing when the potion began to burn my feet."  
  
Severus let out another laugh. His laugh seemed so smooth and sexy. I'd never seen this side of him before.  
  
I looked down at my watched and remembered I hadn't eaten breakfast. My stomach growled.  
  
Severus turned his head to me. "Hungry, are we?"  
  
I nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, still haven't had breakfast."  
  
I stood up and set off to walk away. I turned. "Coming?"  
  
Snape shook his head and tapped his book. "I've got a lot of work to do, but I'll see you around."  
  
I nodded once again. "Yeah, see you 'round."  
  
_**Down in the Great Hall**_  
  
I entered the Great Hall. James, Lily, Remus, and Peter were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. I wasn't really in the mood for talking. I just want to eat and get out.  
  
Lily noticed me walking towards the table. I pretended I hadn't seen her. She began waving her hand more frantically. I continued to ignore her.  
  
I sat at the opposite end of the table. In ate quickly and got up to leave. Sirius walked into the hall.  
  
_(I do not need this right now.)_  
  
I quickly stood up and walked to the door. Sirius turned as he saw me.  
  
"Chris, please," he pleaded as I passed.  
  
"Fuck off!" I shot, before I was out of earshot.  
  
I was out the door. I noticed Sirius had followed me out of the hall.  
  
_(Why wont he just leave me alone?)_  
  
Suddenly I noticed Severus standing at the bottom of the Marble Staircase.  
  
_(Perfect!!)_  
  
I walked over and slipped my arms around him.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Please, just play along. I need you to kiss me," I said out the side of my mouth.  
  
Severus became even more confused. "Why?"  
  
"Oh forget it," I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him softly. It was sweeter and tender than I could have imagined kissing Severus would be like.  
  
_(Oh, I love revenge!)_  
  
We broke apart.  
  
"Well, hello to you too," Severus said with a large Slytherin smirk. "So, what was that about?"  
  
"I'll explain later," I said as I looked around at Sirius.  
  
His mouth had fallen open. He was gapping soundlessly. I gave him a short wave and then made an obvious grab for Severus' hand and led him outside and down the stone steps.  
  
I led him over to a large beech tree at the edge of the forbidden forest.  
  
"Sit," I ordered simply. Severus looked at me for a bit, but obliged.  
  
He leant against the tree. I placed myself on his lap before moving one of his hands over my knees and the other around my waist.  
  
He still looked rather confused. "Are you going to explain now?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. Sirius was watching, I can't think of one thing more offending to him than me kissing you," I told him, watching the castle.  
  
Severus tried to look offended.  
  
"Don't pretend to look offended. You enjoyed every second of it."  
  
Severus smirked cheekily. "So what if I did?"  
  
He gave me another sexy grin.  
  
(_Oh gosh, I just thought Severus Snape was sexy, again.)_  
  
I noticed the unwelcome marauders, and Lily were now standing on the stone steps. They were all looking over at Severus and I with rather confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh shit, They're over there," I nodded in the direction of the stone steps when Severus looked like he was about to ask who I was talking about.  
  
"Oh no, they look like they're coming over."  
  
I quickly leant in and kissed Severus again. This time it was more than a simple kiss. Severus moved his hands on my back, I moved my around his neck. His tongue entered my mouth and began a war with my own. The weird thing about it all was I wanted it to happen.  
  
_(Oh gosh, I'm kissing Severus Snape, again. And I like it!!)  
_  
I could feel the others approaching.  
  
_(Can't they see we're busy?)_  
  
"Hem... hem..." came a voice. Severus and I broke off our war. I looked up. The others were there.  
  
"Oh, hey guys," I said, mock-casual.  
  
Sirius wasn't even looking at us. Remus was just gapping as Sirius had done before. Lily seemed to be biting back what she wanted to say. Peter was silent. James however...  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He burst out angrily.  
  
"What does it look like?" I snapped.  
  
"It looked like you're kissing Snape," Peter put in.  
  
"So? What's your point?" I said as I shot a glare at Sirius, who had risked a look at me.  
  
"His point is you just kissed Snape," James snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
I knew this was a big thing for James. He had hated Severus since, well, forever.  
  
James was fuming by this point. "Get away from that greasy scum, NOW!"  
  
"NO! James you don't own me," I yelled angrily and I wrapped my arms around one of Severus' arms.  
  
Suddenly Lily spoke up. "Chris, think about what you're doing. You hate Snape."  
  
"Does it look like I hate him?" I asked, getting really sick of how they were reacting to this. Though I had brought this on myself.  
  
_(Why are they on Sirius' side? Wait do they even know?)_  
  
This thought skipped through my mind. Besides Remus, the others didn't know about what Sirius had just done. I looked back at Severus. I gave him a smile and mouthed a thank you.  
  
I realised the position I had just put Severus in. He was actually being rather good and James was gunna kill him, that's if Sirius didn't get him first.  
  
_(Why is Severus being so good about this? Any normal Slytherin would have walked off by now. Why was he taking this crap?)_  
  
I looked back up at the others.  
  
"You're disgusting," James said turning away.  
  
"He's Slytherin," Peter said stepping next to James.  
  
"Yeah, well he's Gryffindor and look at what he did. Explain that?" I snapped angrily as I pointed at Sirius, who wasn't looking at anyone, he had fixed his attention back towards the castle.  
  
"What did he do?" Lily asked confused. She seemed undecided on whose side to take.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I said coolly as I stood up and waited for Severus to stand. I took his hand and pulled him off towards the castle.  
  
We stopped inside the entrance hall. I leant against the wall.  
  
_(What have I done? They probably all hate me. What am I going to do?)_  
  
Severus placed his hand on my chin and tilted my head upwards so I could see into the deep dark pools that were his eyes.  
  
_(Gosh, he's so sexy.)_  
  
He tucked a strand of my long blonde behind my ear. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
I looked back down. "I have no idea," I began shaking my head. "What have I done?"  
  
"You've done nothing wrong here. This is all them. Don't worry, I'm here for you," He pulled me into a hug.  
  
He looked down on me, as he was slightly taller than I was. "Christina, can I ask you something?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me? I was thinking that since you aren't going with Sirius anymore that maybe you'd like to go with me and..."  
  
I placed my hand over his mouth. "I'd love to go with you," I said before I even considered the answer or question for that matter. It sunk in, what I had just said. And you know what? It felt right, and I wanted it. I was going to the ball with Severus Snape. And I couldn't be happier.  
  
Snape's usual sexy smile spread across his face. It wasn't a look I usually saw out of happiness, it was more the look he had on his face when he was imitating sweet revenge or sarcastic delight but there was something about this smile that was genuine.  
  
Suddenly Remus and Lily burst into the castle. Lily ran over to us, she shot a glare at Severus but pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry," She kept saying. "I never thought he'd ever do that, he's just scum."  
  
I just kept nodding. I looked over at Severus. He nodded and turned to leave. I grabbed his sleeve. "See you later," I said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," and he was gone.  
  
Remus suddenly was at my side. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He shot.  
  
"What?" I countered.  
  
"See you later," Remus said in a mock girlish voice.  
  
"First, I don't sound like that and second, it means exactly what I said."  
  
I began to walk off in the direction of the marble staircase. Remus and Lily each appeared on either side of me.  
  
"You can not see Snape," Remus practically ordered me.  
  
"Why not?" I asked questionably.  
  
"Because you love Sirius," Lily said in a matter of factly tone.  
  
"No, I don't," I said loudly.  
  
"Yes, you do!" Lily and Remus said in unison.  
  
I shook my head and pushed passed them before I stormed off up the marble staircase.  
  
We arrived at Gryffindor Tower. I quickly gave the password and entered. James, Peter, and Sirius were sitting in armchairs by the cold non-flammable fire.  
  
They looked up as we entered.  
  
_(How can he hang out with that scum after what he did to me?)_  
  
Lily and Remus began to make their way to the other three sitting down, as I walked over to the girls' dorms. I began to climb the stairs. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my bed. I was ignoring the girls huddled in the other corner of the room, who seemed to be whispering about something.  
  
I turned to my trunk to grab my book bag. Sirius was leaning against the post of my four-poster bed. My eyes met those of which had once been a magical blue, but were now just empty pools.  
  
"What do you want Sirius?" I asked bitterly.  
  
"To talk to you."  
  
"No, duh," I waited for him to talk. "Well?"  
  
"Um... yeah, well..." he led me over to the bathroom. "I was wondering if I could explain about..."  
  
I didn't even wait for him to finish. "No."  
  
"Please, Chris... Look, I love you, just hear me out."  
  
"No, and oh... if you were wondering if we were still on for the dance, the answer is no. I'm going with Severus," I turned away and finished packing my book bag for the day.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Yes, Severus Snape. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late fore class."  
  
I pushed passed Sirius and went to the door. I turned to doorknob.  
  
"Chris, wait, can I ask why?"  
  
"You want to know why?" I let go of the doorknob. "Because Severus cares about me and you- well your just a black," I turned and was out the door.

--

_Okay, here it is, completely re-mastered. It took me a whole bloody hour, maybe longer... but that's coz I was listening to music and shit. So it was a long and grueling chapter._

_So.. check it out, you can tell me what you think now by clicking that blue button at the bottom. The one that says 'go', but make sure it says submit review, and do just that. Everyone loves reviewing._

_**Kisses and Cookies for y'all. Love Elle, xx.**_


End file.
